


hot, sticky, sweet

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Top Kim Seungmin, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungmin leans down to open his luggage, while Chan waits for his mom to walk away. Then, he says, “What the fuck, Seungmin?”“Yes, Channie?”“Since when were we dating?” Chan exclaims.Seungmin waves him off, not even looking at the older man. “Since today! We can do some friends-to-lovers shit, it’ll be fun! Besides, we have to share a bed, what harm can pretending to date do?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	hot, sticky, sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is for fuckfest prompt #68: Person A brings Person B home for [insert holiday] and their family assumes they've finally gotten together. As best friends, they find this hilarious, and decide to play along with it. Naturally, they end up sharing Person A's bedroom. It's all fun and games until it isn't, and Person A has a wet dream about Person B while they're in the same bed. 
> 
> this prompt had so much potential and i dont think i managed to fulfil said potential but i hope the prompter still likes it :( also the title feels unrelated but its cute we love it

“Do you wanna come home with me for Christmas?” Chan asks, posing the question to the man in his arms. “You don’t have anything planned, do you?”

“Do I get to eat your mom’s amazing cooking again?” Seungmin poses. “I’ll consider.”

“Oh, come on. You don’t wanna see Hannah and Lucas again? And my parents?” Chan huffs. 

Seungmin hums, pausing his scrolling through his Instagram feed. “Of course I do! I’ll go to Australia for everyone except you, Channie.”

Chan faux gasps, pinching Seungmin’s arm till the younger shrieks. “I see how it is, Minnie,” The older man sighs dramatically, pulling away from Seungmin to cross his arms, facing the wall. 

Seungmin whines with Chan’s arms no longer around him and he snuggles up to the older man. “Channie~” Seungmin pouts. “I’m just kidding! Don’t be mad!”

He can never stay mad at Seungmin. “You suck,” He sniffles, still turning back to throw his arms over Seungmin’s smaller frame. “I’ll send you the flight details later.”

He can hear Seungmin giggle, and pull Chan closer to hug him. 

“This is all I’m good for, huh? To smuggle you into Australia and to cuddle you?”

“You’ll be a  _ great _ body pillow on the flight too,” Seungmin grins. Chan sighs. 

\--

The flight is long, and somewhat boring. Seungmin doesn’t even bother talking to him, immediately putting on his eye mask and reaching for Chan’s arm. He rests his head on Chan’s shoulder, and is fast asleep by the time they’re comfortably up in the air. It’s an overnight flight to, but Chan, ever the insomniac, can’t seem to fall asleep. He watches a movie, eyes burning with just how bright the screen still is in the darkness of the cabin, and plays games on his Switch for a little. Eventually, he lets his heavy eyelids droop, and Chan falls asleep. 

They reach Australia at the asscrack of dawn, Chan’s parents expecting them at home rather than at the airport. Seungmin clings onto him off the plane, at the baggage collection, and even as they file into the cab set for Chan’s childhood home. Seungmin’s hair is a little unkempt, but Chan doesn’t have the heart to keep Seungmin awake. He’d rather the younger man be well-rested when meeting his family than want to pass out immediately. Chan, however, is too excited, practically vibrating in his seat. Seeing familiar sights whizz by from the cab, he’s excited to go visit some nice touristy places with Seungmin, and spend some quality time at home just lazing around with his family. 

He leads a sleepy Seungmin up the porch, struggling a little with both their bags. As the younger man rubs the sleep from his eyes, Chan rings the bell, and he hears frantic scuttling up to the door.

“Chan!’ Hannah and Lucas shriek, visibly excited seeing their older brother finally home. 

Chan’s parents warmly welcome them too, chuckling at how Seungmin startles with the commotion. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Chan whispers.

Chan’s mom eyes them up. “So, you two are finally together, huh?”

Chan’s a little confused, but he realises that their hands are joined. “Mom, what? We-”

“We  _ are _ together, auntie,” Seungmin cuts him off with a devilish grin. “Took Channie long enough.”

“Hey, it’s hyung to you!” Chan elbows the younger man.

Everyone laughs. They bring their things up to Chan’s room, Seungmin looking around in awe at Chan’s posters and blue walls. His mom groans frustratedly. “I don’t think there’s a sleeping bag in here, Seungmin, and we don’t have a spare mattress or anything, You two can share Chan’s bed right?”

Chan glances over to the bed. It’s a double, but Chan’s pretty big -- he barely has enough space for himself, let alone having to share it with another person.

“Don’t worry about it, auntie,” Seungmin assures. “I don’t mind sharing with Chan.”

“That’s lovely,” She says. “I’ll let you two get unpacked. We’ll be heading out in a couple of hours, alright?”

“Okay,” Seungmin says.

“Thanks, mom,” Chan joins too.

Seungmin leans down to open his luggage, while Chan waits for his mom to walk away. Then, he says, “What the fuck, Seungmin?”

“Yes, Channie?”

“Since when were we dating?” Chan exclaims. 

Seungmin waves him off, not even looking at the older man. “Since today! We can do some friends-to-lovers shit, it’ll be fun! Besides, we have to share a bed, what harm can pretending to date do?”

Chan blinks. Seungmin’s his best friend. They’re basically dating already, just without any kissing and… well, sex. “It will be fun. Let’s do it.”

“Good, Channie! That’s the spirit!” Seungmin cheers. Chan laughs. Seungmin is chaotic, and Chan absolutely loves it. What could go wrong?

\-- 

A lot could go wrong, it seems. 

It’s sweltering hot in Sydney in December. Seungmin clings onto Chan even as they walk down the beach, and they get a large ice slushie to share, just one straw and all. The sugary drink runs down the sides of the cup, and of course Seungmin has to lick his hands clean while looking  _ directly _ at him. Chan stares for a second too long at the pink of Seungmin’s tongue, then looks away.

The younger man insists on holding his hand the whole time too, pouting so Chan gives him a peck on the lips. Who is Chan not to oblige his fake boyfriend in a kiss? His hand might be sticky now, but a happy Seungmin means a happy Chan.

Over lunch, his mom coos over them finally having gotten together. While Chan doesn’t know how to respond, Seungmin is surprisingly good at coming up with a somewhat believable story. Chan lets his hand rest on Seungmin’s thigh throughout the meal, and Chan’s father shoots them a look, warning them not to get handsy around all of them. Chan sputters, while Seungmin simply laughs it off and assures that they would never think of doing anything like that. Seungmin even feeds him some of his food, which he accepts graciously with an open mouth, but doesn’t think too much about.

The day passes relatively quickly, but the Bang family realises that the air-conditioning fails to buzz to life when they get home in the evening. Evenings tend to be cooler, but it’s still stifling heat in the height of Australia’s summer. Everyone else takes showers, but emerge sticky soon enough as they start sweating again. 

Chan peels off his t-shirt and tosses it on the floor, the fabric damp with sweat. Seungmin makes a noise of disapproval, towelling his hair after just having got out of the shower. Still, Seungmin says, “You look hot.”

“I have been hot,” Chan says, realising what Seungmin’s implying a second too late. He feels his cheeks warm. “I mean, the weather has been so hot lately.” 

Seungmin stands up to look him in the eye, towel around his neck, as his hands lightly trace Chan’s abs. “No, I mean, that you’re really sexy, Channie.”

Seungmin has a certain look in his eyes that ignites something in Chan, that makes him want to kiss Seungmin, pin him down to the bed and do sinful things to him. Seungmin is drifting closer to him. Chan’s gaze dart between Seungmin’s eyes, and his lips. They’re pink, and plush and perfect, and Chan wants to bite Seungmin’s lower lip.

There’s a knock on the door. It’s his mom, telling them through the door to go to sleep soon, because it’s late. Chan walks out, back turned so he misses the way Seungmin pouts. 

Chan returns from his shower to see Seungmin’s sitting on the bed and fiddling with his phone. Seungmin’s eyes dart between Chan and his phone, and then he says, “Come here.”

The few paces from the door to his bed feel like forever. Seungmin takes the towel from around Chan’s broad shoulders, sitting Chan down to dry his hair. Chan hums happily, indulging in the soft rubbing at his scalp. Seungmin’s touch is gentle, loving, and Chan feels content sitting with him. 

Chan’s eyelids feel heavy as Seungmin dries his hair, and it’s damp when Seungmin finally pulls away. “Chan?” He says softly.

“Yes, baby?” Chan answers, calling him the pet-name out of habit. 

Seungmin gulps. “Can I kiss you?”

“Uh- Yeah, okay,” He accepts easily. 

“Good,” Seungmin says, then he’s moving himself to kiss Chan squarely on the lips. 

And God, kissing Seungmin is a dream. Seungmin is eager, desperation in his movements as he tosses Chan’s towel to the floor and pushes him onto the mattress. Their lips mould together perfectly, Seungmin’s soft, plush ones against Chan’s chapped lips, and they move comfortably together. Tongues slide against each other hotly, their warm breaths mix, and Chan groans. 

“Seungmin,” He murmurs against the younger’s mouth as they move apart. “Why-”

Seungmin chuckles. “I just wanted to. Now I know what it’s like to kiss you for real.”

Chan doesn’t let that get to his head. He pauses for a moment, before saying, “Do you want to go to bed? It’s late.”

The younger man nods, and moves in so he’s facing the wall. “Come cuddle me.”

Chan grins goofily, and sidles up easily next to Seungmin. Seungmin takes Chan’s arm and wraps it around his body. 

Even in the heat of the night, Chan settles into him comfortably. The whirring of the standing fan in the corner of the room is incessant, but Chan manages to tune it out. Seungmin’s clothed body feels hot against Chan’s bare skin, but Chan indulges himself in nuzzling his face into Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight,” Chan murmurs. 

“Goodnight.”

\--

“Oh, Channie!” Seungmin moans unabashedly. Chan admires Seungmin’s petite form, sprawled out on his childhood bed, moaning whorishly as he begs for more. 

Holy shit. 

Chan pistons his hips quicker, deeper, pushing further into Seungmin just to hear him squeal. “Feeling good, baby?”

“Yes, Channie, so good!” Seungmin whimpers loudly. 

Chan has Seungmin’s arms pinned above his head. He remembers telling the younger man not to move, but he can’t help himself from letting Seungmin get ahead of himself, pushing his hips back onto Chan’s cock to feel just a little more full. 

He chuckles. “Do you wanna come, baby?” 

Seungmin nods feverishly, sweat-matted hair making his way into his eyes. “Please, Channie, I need to come so bad!”

Chan coos. Seungmin’s cries are the cutest. 

He has his hand on Seungmin’s leaking cock, twisting evilly to make Seungmin cry out pleasurably, hips bucking up involuntarily. His voice dips lower. “Then come for me.”

Seungmin squeaks, squirming in Chan’s grasp until he spills his load in Chan’s hand. Chan thinks he looks adorable like this.

Seungmin looks even cuter when his face is scrunched up from the overstimulation, morphing into a blissful, hazy look when Chan comes inside him.

Chan thinks he looks downright sinful licking his come off his hand, pink tongue lapping over every square inch of his palm. 

“Such a good boy,” Chan praises, and Seungmin giggles coyly.

  
  


He wakes up feeling hot. He wipes the sweat off his face, rubs the sleep out of his eyes, then notices the stickiness and hardness in his pants. And the shifting figure in his hold -- Seungmin, waking up from his slumber as well.

Oh, my God. 

“Good morning, Channie,” Seungmin says, before he pauses. His ass is flush against Chan’s front, and it’s obvious that he feels -- “Chan, are you  _ hard _ ?”

Chan gulps. “Uh, shit- I-”

Seungmin flips himself around in record time. “Do you want me to help with that?”

All words on his tongue are lost, because he’s just looking at how tender Seungmin looks like this. Seungmin with bedhead and a soft, warm look in his eyes, asking if he needs him to get him off. Chan thinks this day couldn’t get any better. 

Chan nods. 

“Use your words, baby.” Seungmin’s tone is assertive, and sends a shiver down Chan’s spine. He hadn’t expected…  _ this. _

Chan stumbles. “Yes, please- Please touch me, Minnie.”

“Good boy,” Seungmin smiles, and kisses the corner of Chan’s mouth. 

They face each other as they lie in bed, so Chan lets himself be kissed eagerly as Seungmin toys with the waistband of his sweatpants, and dips his hand past them.

Seungmin giggles as he feels around. “You blew your load and you’re still hard? Precious,” He says. Chan can feel Seungmin’s fingers toying with the come in his underwear, and his cheeks heat up.

“Shut up,” Chan mutters.

“What were you dreaming about that got you so riled up, hm?” Seungmin coos. Chan’s eyes widen, but he shakes his head as Seungmin continues to prod in a teasing voice.

Chan squeezes his eyes shut. “I thought about fucking you,” He admits breathily. “And it was so, so good.”

Chan gasps as Seungmin squeezes his cock gently. “Good boy,” Seungmin says. Seungmin grips Chan’s cock and strokes it slowly, making him whine and buck his hips desperately. “So needy.”

“Please,” Chan bites back a moan. “Need you, Minnie.” 

“Hmm? How do you want me then, baby?” Seungmin teases, speeding his hand up amidst all the fabric. 

Chan sucks in a breath through gritted teeth. “Anything you want! I’ll love anything you give me, please!”

Seungmin giggles. “Then I’m sure you could come just like this?” 

Chan nods hurriedly. “I’m gonna come, please Minnie, please!”

Seungmin leans in to kiss him again, hand insistent in jerking Chan off -- till he’s creaming his pants again like a teenager. Chan heaves to catch his breath, overwhelmed as Seungmin continues to tease at his cock. His mind feels hazy, and he’s whimpering from the overstimulation, and he feels so comfortable in Seungmin’s arms.

Seungmin giggles, presumably at how spaced-out Chan looks -- and rightfully feels -- now. Chan lets himself be cuddled, but when his mind is a little clearer, he says, “Do we have to talk about this? I think we should.”

“Could we not, though?” The pout in Seungmin’s voice is audible. 

“We should,” Chan insists, sitting up in the bed now with Seungmin still clinging to him. “I don’t want anything to ruin our friendship.”

“Yeah, friendship,” Seungmin mutters under his breath, barely loud enough for Chan to hear. He seems to shake it off quickly, and asks with a renewed confidence, “Do you know why you were having a wet dream about me? Has it happened before?”

Chan shakes his head slowly. “First time. And I don’t know… Probably because we’ve been spending all this time pretending to be dating, and you’re hot, so my brain just put the two together.” 

Seungmin nods in understanding. 

“Why’d you offer to help me out?” 

Seungmin freezes. “We’re pretending to be boyfriends, aren’t we?” He chokes out. Neither of them seem to buy it.

“But you didn’t have to do that,” Chan states. “If we’re pretending, that is.” Chan doesn’t get it. Why would Seungmin want to touch him like that? Why did he like it as much as he did? The swell in his chest scares him a little. 

Seungmin’s voice drops to a bare whisper. “I wanted to.”

“We don’t have to pretend, Seungmin,” Chan says. “Pretend to be in love, or whatever.”

“I’m not. I’m not pretending that I want to fuck you, or pretending that I like the way you kiss me. I love you, Chan.”

Chan feels like his heart is about to explode. “Seungmin,” He murmurs. “You mean that?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin nods. “I’m sorry for suggesting this in the first place. It feels very manipulative now, that I basically coerced the guy who I liked to kiss me and sleep in the same bed as me.” 

Chan pouts, holding Seungmin’s hands. “It’s not, though. I didn’t think of it like that. I thought it was just going to be something silly, but kissing you… was amazing.” 

Seungmin stares up at him with wide, wet eyes. “Channie,” He sniffles. 

Chan smiles to himself, thumbs rubbing little circles over Seungmin’s knuckles. “You’re my best friend, Seungmin,” Chan notes that Seungmin’s face falls a little with that, but he supplements quickly, “But I think we can take a chance if that means I get to kiss you more.” 

“So, what does that mean?” 

“I think I like you too. I want to date, for real this time. But I don’t want anything to change between us if it doesn’t work out.”

Seungmin rubs at his eyes with the backs of his palms, clearly trying to hide wiping his tears away. “Nothing will change between us. We’re best friends first. Now kiss me, loser.”

Chan smiles as he leans forward against Seungmin’s lips, and kisses him. Seungmin is eager to reciprocate, kissing Chan sweetly, mouths moving against each other in perfect synchronicity. Hands roaming to hold each other closer, they kiss till they run out of breath, giddy and looking deep into each other’s eyes. 

Seungmin’s hand runs down Chan’s chest, feeling over his crotch. He’s growing hard again, and whines under Seungmin’s touch. “Now, should we continue where we left off?”

Chan inhales sharply, veins thrumming at the prospect of fucking Seungmin. “Am I topping? Or are you?”

“I really want to fuck you, actually.”

His eyes widen, cock twitching in his underwear. God. “Please.”

“Such good manners,” Seungmin smirks, surprisingly able to move Chan to rest against the pillows. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

Chan’s cheeks heat up. “The condoms are probably expired, but the lube is in the drawer,” He murmurs behind his hands. He almost doesn’t believe it’s happening, Seungmin pressing lubed-up fingers to his hole. Seungmin kisses him gently and softly asks against his lips if he can push in. He feels so terribly shy, but breathes slowly to ease Seungmin into him. 

The feeling is unfamiliar, having something inside him again, but the way Seungmin assures him has him less anxious. Chan sighs as Seungmin coaxes his fingers inside of him, moving efficiently to work him open. “It’s okay if we don’t use condoms?” Seungmin asks. Chan can hear the worry in his voice.

“Yeah,” Chan nods. “We’re both clean, and I- uh, I don’t mind if you come inside.”

Seungmin’s mouth falls open, clearly liking the sound of it. “God, I’m going to ruin you.”

Chan inhales sharply. He feels ready enough, and tells Seungmin just that. Seungmin lubes his cock up, lining himself up with Chan’s entrance. He appreciates Seungmin taking charge like this, holding his hands as he pushes into him. Gasping, he urges his body to relax as he takes Seungmin in inch by excruciating inch.

“You’re doing great,” Seungmin coos, hands roaming Chan’s body in a soothing, gentle motion as he gets used to the feeling again. “So good, Channie.” 

“You can start moving,” Chan says after a bit, Seungmin’s rough fingerpads rubbing gentle shapes into his skin. The younger man begins to rock his hips carefully, seemingly practiced for being so young. 

Chan whimpers as Seungmin fucks him carefully, as if he were afraid of breaking him. “Harder,” He says quietly, but Seungmin hears it anyway, and thrusts deeper, with more intensity. 

He squeals, back arching as he feels Seungmin deep inside him. Seungmin’s girthy, respectably long too, so Chan is absolutely satisfied with having Seungmin rail him proper. It feels so good to finally be filled again, with someone who makes his heart pound wildly. 

“So good,” Seungmin sighs, light brown hair falling into his eyes. It almost seems as if Seungmin is in a trance, obsessed with the pleasure that surrounds him, fucking into Chan’s hole mindlessly. 

Seungmin wraps slender fingers around Chan’s already-hard cock, tugging to elicit another whine from Chan’s lips. “You like that, huh?” Seungmin has a smirk toying on his lips already, and Chan wants to cuss him out.  _ Such a fucking tease.  _

Instead, he nods, hoping his desperation comes across enough so Seungmin will have mercy on him. 

“I’m going to come,” Seungmin warns all of a sudden. Chan grins to himself, knowing he’s riled Seungmin up as much as Seungmin had gotten him hot and bothered. “Gonna fill your tight little ass with my come, okay?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Chan practically begs, rutting back against Seungmin’s cock just a little more till the younger man comes.  _ Hard. _

Chan squeaks as he feels Seungmin’s come spill inside of him, cock absolutely throbbing as it pumps Chan full of Seungmin’s release. Seungmin sighs pleasurably, hips rocking till they slow to a halt. Even as Seungmin catches his breath, his hand works Chan continuously, and Chan is writhing underneath Seungmin’s touch till he makes a mess all over his chest. 

“Holy shit,” Chan sighs. Seungmin pulls his softening cock out, and the obscene squelch that follows as Seungmin’s come drips out almost makes his cock twitch again. Seungmin laughs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Chan’s lips.

“Good?” Seungmin asks softly, wadding tissues up in his hand to clean Chan up. 

Chan nods drowsily, the pressure of Seungmin’s hand on his skin almost therapeutic. “Hey, baby,” Seungmin shakes him gently. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

He grumbles, making a noise of complaint in his throat. 

But, Seungmin continues. “You didn’t say you liked me just to get in my pants, did you? Otherwise I’m literally going to pack up and leave-”

“No, what?” Chan asks, appalled. “I genuinely want to try to work things out with you. I can’t put my finger on what I’m feeling exactly, but I know I like you, Seungmin.”

Seungmin smiles. “Good.”

They lay in bed, limp-bodied for a while. Chan initiates a kiss, which Seungmin reciprocates enthusiastically. 

There’s a knock on the door. “Mornin’ boys,” Chan’s mother greets through the door, not opening it. “We’re heading out again today, okay? There’ll be breakfast downstairs in fifteen minutes, but go shower. We’ll be waiting for you!” 

“Thanks mom!” Chan answers. 

“Do you think your family heard us?” Seungmin whispers. He looks a little horrified.

Chan dismisses him with a wave. “Psh, no way they heard us.”

They  _ definitely _ heard them, given their knowing looks at the dining table. Seungmin and Chan blush deeply when Chan’s father coughs that he  _ hoped they used protection. _

Chan also hopes his limp isn’t too obvious when they head out the door, but Seungmin smacks his ass playfully before anyone can comment on it. 

He laces his fingers with Seungmin’s. The younger man smiles up at him, mischevious and playful, but full of love. 

He smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> will link my socials after author reveals <3 love you guys leave me a comment if u liked this mwah


End file.
